


Valentine's Day Nightmare

by vvipforseungri



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fic Exchange, M/M, Valentine's Day, blink-and-miss seungri/seunghoon, mentioned dara/mino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvipforseungri/pseuds/vvipforseungri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinwoo is not looking forward to valentine's day and he knows exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> pure crack. written for [corpuscallos_m](http://corpuscallos_m.livejournal.com) (omg<3) for [kpopv](http://kpopv.livejournal.com). i wrote this for the prompt "seungri/gd/jinwoo, competing for jinwoo/jealously". originally posted [here](http://kpopv.livejournal.com/6080.html).

When Jinwoo signed the contract to officially become a member of WINNER, he expected long hours, tears, pain, sweat, and one or two mental breakdowns along the way. While his suspicions proved to be all true, he certainly did not expect to attract the attention of two fifths of Korea’s biggest boy band.  
  
Which is why, true to his bad-luck form, he finds himself in the middle of an intensely uncomfortable battle of the egos.  
  
He’s not sure if Jiyong-hyung and Seungri-hyung are actually into him, or if they’ve made some sort of asinine, immature bet, but it’s a week to Valentine’s Day and Jinwoo is at his wits’ end.  
  
“You sound great!” praises Jiyong, who’s sitting in the “Producer’s Chair” and monitoring his recording process. Two thumbs up and gummy smile later, and Jinwoo is half sure Jiyong is lying and only trying to flatter him. He’s pretty sure that last note was at least a half-tone flat and his breathing has never been good to begin with. Jiyong’s definitely yelled at the others for less. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if his voice would just end up being buried under layers of autotune.  
  
“Um, could I do it again? Just to make sure,” Jinwoo asks carefully, and the look of relief on Jiyong’s face confirms Jinwoo’s suspicions.  
  
“Great idea! I love your work ethic.”  
  
Singing the line ‘ _Will you let me love you_?’ becomes ten times more difficult when Jinwoo is fighting the urge to face-palm and Jiyong is looking at him like he’s being serenaded.  
  
At least Jiyong tries to be subtle, though. Seungri is a man whose vocabulary does not include the word subtle and this makes for the awkward level between them ramp up to whole new levels.  
  
“I swear, I would make the best Valentine ever. You like chocolate, right? Jiyong-hyung can’t compare.” Seungri grins proudly and shoves a bouquet of flowers into Jinwoo’s arms (he’s not a girl?).  
  
Jinwoo actually prefers gummies over chocolate, but he accepts the flowers graciously, because Seungri is his friend.  
  
“You’re not even gay, hyung,” Jinwoo points out and he sort of feels a little guilty when Seungri deflates. “And I’m not either?”  
  
“You’re twenty-one, Jinwoo-ah,” Seungri says condescendingly, draping a well-meaning arm over Jinwoo’s shoulder. “You don’t know what you want.”  
  
“You’re twenty-three.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
  
It’s probably Jinwoo’s fault, though, if he thinks about it. Because it’s not like he’s ever actually rejected either one of them.  
  
  
“Great work today,” Jiyong says enthusiastically as they pack up. Jinwoo is pretty sure that Jiyong has said the word ‘great’ at least a hundred times throughout the course of their five-hour recording session (because Jinwoo actually needed to do it for five hours, despite Jiyong’s protests otherwise).  
  
“Thanks, hyung.” He offers a small smile, because he’s thankful for the help, and Jiyong’s answering smile is too bright for three in the morning.  
  
“It was my pleasure. We should hang out more often.” Jiyong pauses, and he probably thinks he’s being real smooth when he tacks on, “Like Friday, maybe?”  
  
Friday is Valentine’s Day, which Jinwoo only knows because Mino scored a date with Dara-noona and won’t let anyone forget it.  
  
He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, so he manages a “Um, I’ll see if I have work that day,”. Which Jiyong probably interprets as “You’re G-Dragon, so of course I’ll cancel all other plans to hang with you!” because he just grins and links their arms together.  
  
Jinwoo had conveniently forgotten to mention that he had half-promised to see Seungri that day as well (which he has been actively trying to find an excuse to get out of). So when he sees Seungri the next day on his way to the practice room ( _why is Seungri even here?_ he thinks), he knows he fucked up. Especially because Seungri is holding a bouquet of flowers bigger than his torso.  
  
“So I heard you’re going out with Jiyong-hyung this Friday?”  
  
And that’s when Jinwoo becomes the proud new owner of a bunch of roses and Seungri tells him he’s (surprise, surprise!) gay. Jinwoo ends up promising Seungri that he will, in fact, go to the amusement park with him, which satisfies Seungri.  
  
  
Jinwoo is late to practice because of this ordeal, which makes Seungyoon scold him. Taehyun teases him mercilessly, Seunghoon pouts enviously (because Seunghoon actually sort of has a huge boner for Seungri). Mino winningly offers to take the flowers off Jinwoo’s hand and doesn’t even deny it when Jinwoo accuses him of being cheap.  
  
“I’m poor, hyung. Not everyone is lucky enough to have two suitors.”  
  
 _Suitors_ , Jinwoo thinks, scoffing. _More like borderline workplace sexual harassment._  
  
“You don’t even know what the word suitor even means,” he snaps and Mino is so offended that he refuses to speak to Jinwoo for the rest of practice. It doesn’t matter, though, because Jinwoo is too distracted by the sinking feeling in his gut as he thinks about the coming Friday. He doesn’t want to get on the bad side of someone as important as Jiyong, but he also doesn’t want to stab his mentor in the back.  
  
 _I’m not even gay,_ he laments internally, messing up another dance move, which has Seungyoon scowling at him. _I think._  
  
Because even though his situation is pretty shitty, he can’t lie about that time Seungri had jerked them both of in a supply closet at Seungri Academy, and the way sometimes his stomach will flutter (amongst other things) when he watches Jiyong’s music videos in the middle of the night. ( _For reference_ , he tries to convince himself. _For science._ )  
  
All in all, Jinwoo is left with a questionable sexuality, two potential Valetines, and a massive headache.  
  
  
And it’s only Monday.  
  
  
The rest of the week passes in much of the same fashion. Jiyong discovers Jinwoo’s promise to Seungri and takes it as a personal hit to his pride. He assures kindly to Jinwoo that he doesn’t think any worse of him, but then he goes on a tirade about all of the bad habits that he’s discovered about Seungri over the seven years they’ve known each other. Jinwoo leaves that particular encounter feeling mentally assaulted and also vows never to accept Seungri’s home-brewed coffee again.  
  
Pretty soon, Mino has a great selection of flowers to choose from, and they all get scolded by their manager because they’ve been binging on the plethora of sweets and chocolates that Jinwoo brings home to the dorm with him. He’d tried to explain to Seungri that he was not, in fact, a girl and was therefore not likely to be wooed by chocolates and flowers; however, after Seungri’s offer of strippers and copious amounts of hard liquor, Jinwoo figures it’s probably best to just accept the girly Valentine’s offerings.  
  
Jiyong takes the verbal approach rather than the materialistic approach, and it starts out with innocent compliments to obscure innuendos that Jinwoo doesn’t try to decipher, for his mental health. He has enough to stress about over his impending debut to bother with fish and seamen.  
  
The constant struggle to one-up one another has Seungri and Jiyong hovering around Jinwoo at almost all times of the day and makes Jinwoo wonder about their work schedules and if the rumours about BIGBANG are true. Jealousy is ugly on both of them and Jinwoo has never dealt well with being smothered. Being smothered in the affections of two young men with too much money and seemingly endless time has him spending an inordinate amount of time hanging out in the washrooms, which make the rest of the band eye him suspiciously.  
  
“I’m so fucked,” he moans to Seungyoon, who listens sympathetically. “They both think I’m going to be their stupid Valentine. And they keep doing these cheesy things.” He pleads Seungyoon with his eyes to understand the pain that he is going through. “Seungri-hyung tried to get me to accept a teddy-bear with our faces printed on its t-shirt. And Jiyong-hyung professed his ‘undeniable attraction’ to me via song in front of everyone in the cafeteria the other day.”  
  
Seungyoon chokes with disgust and Jinwoo feels like crying.  
  
“Um, I’m pretty sure both are crap Valentines, hyung,” are the wise words that Seungyoon has to offer.  
  
“What am I supposed to do? Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“And Seungri wants to take me to the amusement park even though it’s going to be cold as fuck.”  
  
“He’ll probably want to cuddle.”  
  
“And Jiyong thinks a picnic is a good idea.”  
  
“In February.”  
  
“Seungyoon, just shoot me now,” Jinwoo cries, kneeling prostrate in front of Seungyoon. “Please.”  
  
“I’m sorry, hyung,” Seungyoon says, and to his credit, he actually sounds sorry. “But we need you to debut.”  
  
Jinwoo glares. “That’s all you care about?”  
  
Seungyoon lets out a long-suffering sigh, like he’s the one with the problem. “Why don’t you just get another Valentine?”  
  
“Where am I going to get—” Jinwoo cuts himself off, staring at Seungyoon, who stares back innocently. “You’re a genius!”  
  
“I know I am!” And Seungyoon just grins naively, unaware of what he’s gotten himself into.  
  
  
“You owe me for this, hyung.”  
  
“Shut up and smile.”  
  
Seungyoon cries internally as he pastes on what he hopes is a winning smile as he watches Seungri and Jiyong approach.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” Jiyong asks, casting a suspicious look at Seungyoon’s closeness to Jinwoo.  
  
“Yeah, ready to go to the amusement park?” The glare that Jiyong sends his way doesn’t ruffle Seungri in the slightest. He only has one rose this time, but somehow he’s managed to color coordinate their outfits. It makes Jinwoo want to reel back in horror, but that’d be rude, so he doesn’t.  
  
“Actually, I have something to confess to you both,” Jinwoo replies hesitantly. He links arms with Seungyoon, who tries his best to keep the discomfort from showing on his face. “I’m actually Seungyoon’s valentine this year? I just didn’t know how to, um, turn you guys down.” He laughs nervously.  
  
Both Jiyong and Seungri freeze, but then Jiyong recovers first.  
  
“Whatever,” he sniffs haughtily. “It’s cold outside anyway.”  
  
Jinwoo elbows Seungyoon in the ribs when he unsuccessfully tries to suppress a snort of laughter. Jiyong’s reaction is better than he had hoped for. Unfortunately, Mino decides to pass by then, carrying an enormous bouquet of flowers that he had mixed-and-matched from Seungri’s numerous bouquets.  
  
“How could you?” whines Seungri, and suddenly Jinwoo can see the maknae in him come out in full glory. “Those are _my_ flowers, and _my_ heart that you decided to break! How could you do this to me?”  
  
Jinwoo is about to start damage control and possibly say some things he really doesn’t mean, when he is saved by an unexpected hero.  
  
“Forget about him,” Jiyong says meanly, narrowing his eyes at Jinwoo. “He’s not worth it anyway.” Jinwoo would be offended, except he’s internally rejoicing at managing to not getting hit by someone.  
  
Seungri gives Jiyong a wobbly smile. “Will you be my valentine, hyung?”  
  
Beside him, Seungyoon pretends to retch, and Jinwoo wants to, too. Jiyong’s face lights up and he agrees enthusiastically. Jinwoo feels like jumping for joy as he watches the sources of his headaches walk away arm in arm together, already excitedly planning out the day they’re going to spend with one another.  
  
“Phew.” Jinwoo collapses onto one of the lunch benches and rests his head in his arms. “That went better than expected. Thanks for your help, Seungyoon-ah.”  
  
He doesn’t expect the sharp poke to his side.  
  
“Yah!” He opens his eyes and sees a disgruntled Seungyoon staring down at him. “I didn’t do it for free. You’re my valentine, apparently. Take me out!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way—” Jinwoo stops at the murderous glint in Seungyoon’s eyes and backtracks. “Um, but okay. Where do you want to go?”  
  
Seungyoon brightens up and Jinwoo does _not_ like the smirk on his face. “To eat. And play games. And watch a movie. And probably eat some more.”  
  
Jinwoo’s wallet cries, but he acquiesces, because Seungyoon is probably a better Valentine than Seungri or Jiyong.  
  
He hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ basically this was written like in three hours the day before it was due because the actual fic i was working on was only halfway done and like 5k with a really complex plotline and basically an entire AU that needs like 20k to flesh out. i'll probably work on it for the rest of the semester. ayyyy for procrastination.  
> \+ huge thanks to seamanthedog and lethallycute for helping me and being the reason why this fic got done. miss the old gri crowd. winner/exo have got me hooked though.  
> \+ yes i know, i stuck gri in there, i'm sorry, frig, i didn't mean to ~~(i totally did)~~. hopefully corpuscallos_m won't mind much because she used to ship gri too.  
>  \+ happy valentines day i have chocolate and lasagna but no boyfriend holla to all the single ladies out there.  
> \+ #sochi2014 #patrickchan #iloveyuzutoo #butno #justiceforcanada #hockeyslayage


End file.
